


I'd Take A Bullet For You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: What happened when Ant and Dec were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role?





	I'd Take A Bullet For You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Bullet"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5b_smaVSzY) by Robbie Williams.
> 
> This fic takes place at the 2007 Academy Awards. I own nothing but these words. The boys are a couple in this story and I wrote it from Dec's point of view. There is a flashback in this fic, which is written in italics. I also may have used some lyrics from a song by my favourite band. This story is powered by my best friend [Evy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju).

In 2006 the film Alien Autopsy came out and my boyfriend and best mate Ant McPartlin and I played the two leading roles in the film: Gary Shoefield and Ray Santilli.  
A few weeks before the 79th Academy Awards ceremony would take place on 25 February 2007, Ant and I heard we were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role.

 ** _"Well, it was years ago, long before I'd ever met the Queen_**  
**_I would stay up all night and act like heaven was a place I'd already seen_**  
**_And then you straddled me, like a bridge going somewhere good_**  
**_And I looked at your eyes and I was like... oh my word_**

 ** _This is how I fell in love (that was the moment when I)_**  
**_No one ever near good enough (that was the moment when I)"_**

 _"Boys, I've send you an important email," our manager Ali Astall told us on 23 January. Ant and I were working in the office on some paper work._  
_I obeyed Ali's request and opened the email she send us on my laptop._

_"Dear Mr McPartlin and Mr Donnelly,_

_With this email, the Academy would like to inform you that you are nominated for the 79th Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role for your roles in Alien Autopsy._  
_This week you will receive the invitation to the 79th Academy Award ceremony._  
_We would like to see you at the ceremony on 25 February._

 _Kind regards,_  
_Celine Williams_  
_Spoke person of the Academy"_

 ** _"It started years ago, long before I'd ever been to see_**  
**_Us, hoping he would come and find, run and find me_**  
**_But I was somewhere out of time, out of space, out of whack (never look back, never look back)_**  
**_It's the unknown now, can never look back (never look back)"_**

 _"Anth, babe! Come here!" I exclaimed after I read the email. "You should read this email."_  
_My boyfriend got up from behind his desk and walked the short distance to my desk. He laid his hands on my shoulders and he read the same email I just finished reading._  
_"Does this mean we're nominated for an Oscar?" Ant said with a surprised tone._  
_I laughed a little. "I think so. Ali, this isn't some sort of fishing mail?"_  
_Ali walked into the office. "No, it's real. I tracked down the email address. The two of you share a nomination."_  
_My boyfriend pulled me up from my chair and hugged me tight. "We are nominated for an Oscar!"_  
_"I can't believe the Academy nominated us," I commented. "We're also probably the first people to share a nomination."_  
_"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ant replied before he softly pressed a kiss on my lips._

 ** _"This is how I fell in love (that was the moment when I)_**  
**_No one ever near good enough (that was the moment when I)_**  
**_That's when I (this is what it feels like) fell (this is what it feels like) in love (this is what it feels like)"_**

"You are absolutely gorgeous, darling. Especially in that tux," Ant said as he tied my bowtie.  
I kissed my boyfriend to thank him for the compliment and for fixing my bowtie. "You look stunning as well, baby."  
My Anth held my face as he pressed his lips on mine. I slightly opened my mouth and his tongue found mine right away.  
A moan escaped my mouth and I felt the usual butterflies in my stomach.  
My taller boyfriend pulled me closer and he took my breath away, which made me end the kiss. Ant his lips were swollen red, probably as red as mine.  
"We should end the kissing there, cause they can't see me being excited in these suit trousers. They reveal everything."  
"With or without Academy Award," Anthony smiled. "I'm gonna make love to you when we're back in this hotel room."  
"Don't you dare to think I'll forget that, baby!" I laughed.

 ** _"And I hope it don't change and I hope it stays the same and I hope we do remain best friends, cause I love you more than life, take a bullet for you_**  
**_I swear, I swear in a heartbeat I'd jump in front of that gun and take a bullet for you baby, instantly"_**

I sat in the seat next to my boyfriend and almost every Academy Award found his winner, except for the Oscar for Best Actor in a Leading Role and the Oscar for Best Picture.  
"To announce the winner of the Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role, here's Reese Witherspoon," host Ellen DeGeneres announced.  
"On one end we have Chris Gardner, the ultimate good guy, struggling to make a life for his son. On the other, the ultimate liars Ray Santilli and Gary Shoefield. In between a conflicted diamond smuggler, a high school teacher who lives in an altered state and one fabulous dirty old man," Reese Witherspoon spoke after she took place behind the small desk. "Each one a challenge, each one addressed brilliantly by six of the best actors in this business. Here are the nominees for Actor in a Leading Role."  
"And the Oscar goes to Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly in Alien Autopsy," Reese said as she opened the envelope.  
My jaw dropped when I heard our names read out. _"I can't believe it! We won! We bloody won!"_  
I stood up from my chair and I hugged my boyfriend. Ant lifted me up and we shared a quick kiss before we made our way to the stage to accept our Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role.

 ** _"You're why I fell in love (take a bullet for you, baby)_**  
**_And that's why it hurts (take a bullet for you, baby)_**

 ** _I'd take a bullet for you, I'd take a bullet for you_**  
**_I'd take a bullet for you, I'd take a bullet for you_**  
**_I adore you (take a bullet), I adore you (for you, baby)_**  
**_I love (take a bullet) you (for you, baby)"_**

"Thank you so much. This is unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable," my best mate started. "This is probably the biggest surprise we ever had in our lives. I don't know what else to say."  
"Thank you to the Academy for letting us be the first two actors to share an Oscar," I followed. "We should also probably thank Jonny Campbell for being an amazing director and for Will Davies his wonderful script and for casting us. And thank you to everyone else we worked with to create this film."  
"Most importantly I would like to thank a very special someone. Someone who has been standing by my side since the day I met him when I was only 13 years old. I'd be on the ground if he wasn't there. Someone who I can laugh with and who I can cry with," my Anth said while his eyes did not leave mine. "Someone who gets to see my good qualities and my bad, like me not putting the toilet seat down or me leaving the bathroom full of hair after I shaved. He's also the only one who gets to see me eating an orange, cause, I'm serious about this, you don't want to see me eating an orange. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Declan. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much."  
Tears were streaming down my face, because my boyfriend never spoke about me like that on live telly. "I love you too, Anthony."

 ** _"You are why I fell in love (that was the moment when I)_**  
**_This is how I fell in love (that was the moment when I)_**  
**_Never look back, never look back, never look back"_**


End file.
